


The Setting Sapphires

by Haelstrom



Series: Band AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: --Dani (lol), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Baby angst, Band Fic, Best Friends, Chaotic Dumbasses, Drummer Sakura, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, Young Adults, backup singer naruto, bassist sai, guitarist naruto, idiots to lovers, lead singer sasuke, manager kakashi, mentions gaara, mentions kankuro, mentions of inosaku, sasuke also plays guitar, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelstrom/pseuds/Haelstrom
Summary: Since they were young, Naruto and Sasuke had dreamed of starting a band and making it big.  Now, they've finally made it!  They've just signed a record deal and are all ready to head out on their very first tour, but both of them are keeping secrets.  Will they be able to survive months of traveling in the public eye or will those secrets tear them apart before they're done?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Band AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625536
Comments: 60
Kudos: 124





	1. The Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I've had ideas for this fic for a while now and I've finally sat down and made it a reality. I have it almost completely finished, aside from some editing, so I should definitely be posting once a week if not more often :D  
> This is set in a universe where they're both still orphans but I've also tried to write them as they might have been without SOME of the trauma they experienced in canonverse. Hopefully they still feel very much like themselves (lol)  
> Happy reading! :)

“Mr. Sasuke!”“Sasuke Uchiha!”“Hey, Sasuke!”

Sasuke couldn’t help the tiny smirk he wore as he walked, head down, through the crowd.Camera’s were flashing at him, his name was being shouted from all directions, and he could hear similar shouts of “Mr. Naruto!”, “Ms. Sakura!”, even “Mr. Sai!” echoing behind him.

It had been six months since they signed their record deal, and they’d had sudden popularity thrust upon them not long after that.Even still, it wasn’t very often they were greeted with such a crowd of paparazzi shouting their names to try and get a good picture.All of them were on their way into the hotel, headed for the conference room to get the final details hammered out for their upcoming tour. But the smirk.

The smirk he couldn’t help because this had been their dream.At least, it had been his and Naruto’s dream for almost as long as they’d known each other, and it wasn’t everyday bands made it big even if they did get a record deal.So he didn’t try his hardest to contain himself, big deal, and if his grin turned up a notch at hearing the attention Naruto got right behind him, well, that was also just nothing to worry about.

“GUYS!” Naruto yelled, busting through the door, his eyes flitting between all the fancy decor in their suite.“Can you believe this?!We’re like…real life famous!”His shouts were echoing back to him as he spun around to watch the expressions of his bandmates filing in behind him.He was simultaneously talking about the crowd, the hotel, their _room,_ and he knew his friends felt the same.

All of their eyes grew round like his own, but it was the gleam in Sasuke’s eyes that had his attention.The way he looked around the room before his eyes landed on Naruto’s, the way excitement was plain in his expression when he returned his smile, all because they’d _finally_ made it.They were really on their way to achieving the dreams that they’d both had for so long.Since they were both small broken boys who turned to music and each other to soothe over the hurts life had dealt them.All the summers spent practicing and writing and networking.All their hard work, and this was only the start of their reward.

From the beginning, it had been him and Sasuke.Both of them were orphans when they met, both of them were defeated by their own unique traumas, but meeting each other had been a turning point for them.Somehow finding a person with similar hurt had been their life raft, and then they’d both found music, or music found them.Either way they’d each latched onto guitar like birds to the sky, and eventually along the way they’d met Sakura and Sai, formed a band and the rest would soon be historical fact.

Sakura’s scream startled him out of his thoughts and he blinked just in time to watch her launch herself onto one of the beds.“This _is_ unbelievable!We finally made it!”

Sakura had landed herself in their lives long before Sai, and it was just a coincidence that she had already been learning to play the drums.It was once she joined that they really thought they had a chance of making it big, getting record deal, going on tour.When the time came for them to need a bass player, Sai seemed to materialize out of nowhere.By their senior year of high school, they’d all been classmates, dead set on getting better and putting demos out into the world.Two years after graduating it had taken them, much to the dismay of some of their parents, peers, teachers, but all that could rest firmly in the past now because they’d officially scheduled their debut tour.

It was as if Sakura’s words finally shifted all of them into gear.Their manager Kakashi was waiting downstairs with a group of people who were all set to put the finishing touches on plans for the next six months of their lives.They all rushed through putting down their bags and getting their things situated so they could hurry and get back downstairs, all of them with some form of smile on their face by the time they were riding the elevator to the lobby floor.

It was officially a month before their tour was supposed to start and all of them were gathered in sitting area of Kakashi’s office.During their very first meeting, they’d had discussions about their stage presence, the type of style each of them saw for themselves for their image in the band, a serious talk about how their actions from now on affected their popularity and marketability to the public.They’d all also been able to be involved in the selection of merchandise items and today they’d all be getting to show each other the shirt and hoodie designs they’d chosen.Because they were rotated through one by one, none of them knew the things the others had chosen.

Naruto was excited to see his.He was sure he’d have chosen the most colorful design, but he still wanted to see the finished product.The anticipation in his belly was just twirling endlessly, though.

They’d all been waiting twenty minutes past the time they were scheduled to be there, which wasn’t making him feel any better.He’d been letting his eyes slowly drift around the room, taking in details of the office when his gaze met Sasuke’s.As was always the case, he couldn’t keep himself from smiling, the cocky grin he got back relaxing him with its familiarity while also making him shake his head.Sasuke would always be Sasuke.

His eyes landed on Sakura when he looked away only for her to roll her eyes, no doubt at witnessing their little interaction.He had just enough time to narrow his eyes back when the door handle jiggled and all their heads snapped around.

“Kakashi why are you always late?” Sakura said, attitude bleeding into her tone before the man could even shut the door behind him.And that made Naruto want to roll his eyes right back at her because there wasn’t one meeting since the very first that Kakashi hadn’t been late.She was wasting her breath.

“Hey guys,” Kakashi said, strolling in with a wave like Sakura hadn’t said a word, “bet you’re all excited for the merch reveal.”Naruto could practically hear her grinding her teeth beside him.As irritating as Kakashi’s lackadaisical attitude could be, Naruto didn’t see any use in focusing on something he couldn’t change. 

“You know we’re excited Kakashi, no need for teasing.”

“Ahh yes.No need to drag things out then.Shikamaru should be escorting Gai and Lee up here any moment.I’m sure he won’t drag his feet since he so loves their particular brand of enthusiasm.”

Before anyone could comment, the office door burst open.“No worries all!The merchandise is here!”

“And as always with a youthful flare!”Gai and Lee came barreling through the door one after the other, Lee lugging a cart with boxes, followed by a decidedly exasperated looking Shikamaru. 

The two men dressed from head to toe in green were their costume and clothing designers, so it was no surprise they handled their merch designs too.They were well known for their exuberant attitudes and over the top words of encouragement. 

Shikamaru on the other hand, was quick of mind and slow of motivation, almost their direct opposite.Naruto could never help but smile at their interactions.

“Anything else boss?” Shikamaru said, obviously not planning on sticking around longer than he had to.

“Just the paperwork from earlier Shikamaru, thanks.”

When the door closed, his focus was back on Gai and Lee, watching them look through the boxes and set one at each of their feet.

“Each of you got to choose a shirt or sweatshirt design,” Kakashi spoke while they finished with the boxes, “but there are some other merchandise items that were also chosen.The boxes have a set of everything for each of you.There will be a couple outings we have planned where we’d like you to all have some form of merchandise on so just make sure you’re prepared for that.” 

Once they all finally had a box at their feet, Kakashi stepped back to let Gai address them.“Your own box has your design on top.We think it would be a great idea for you to show your design one by one.So Sai, if you’d like to start.”

If Sai started, that meant Sasuke would be going last.His design was the one besides his own that Naruto most wanted to see, so of course the two of them would have to wait the longest. When Sai pulled his t-shirt out of the box though, Naruto was pleasantly surprised.

The front had a painting-like image of a sunset but with a sapphire in place of the sun.He was glad he wasn’t the only one to choose a design with so much color. 

Then Sakura’s shirt had their band name, The Setting Sapphires, written across the top with a black and white version of one of their pictures from a photoshoot they did months ago.She’d chosen the picture where they all stood together, them with their guitars and her with her drumsticks, and each of them had black sunglasses on.

Naruto’s shirt was the only one so far that wasn’t plain black.He’d chosen a tie dye for his, with shades of blue and sunset colors and black, with a white logo of a crystal in the middle and their name written above and below.

Finally Sasuke’s turn, and his shirt was dark red, which surprised Naruto, and had their names listed down the front in large, paintbrush font, and then their band name written down the sleeve.When each of them had shown the others their shirts, they’d gotten oohs and ahhs and general nice comments but with Sasuke’s…

“How come Naruto’s name is first?” He heard Sakura ask from the chair beside him.He knew it wasn’t a malicious question, Sasuke was their lead singer, they were used to his name always being first because that’s just how things were.She could have asked less aggressively, sure, but Naruto was curious too, so…

“It’s alphabetical?” Sasuke said, like he was affronted at even being asked.It was his shirt design, so really they shouldn’t care, but they’d known each other so long, the honesty just sort of spilled out.

Naruto quickly glanced at the order of the other names on the hoodie and looked back to Sakura, who’s eye was twitching, surely with the effort of not pointing out that ‘Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai’ was in no way alphabetical.There was an awkward pause before—

“Also Naruto’s the person I dislike least so?”It was the most ridiculous and totally Sasuke way to say that he liked him the most, and Naruto _still_ had to mentally force himself not to react to the words and take them the way he wished Sasuke meant them. 

Because weird as the situation was, it was normal for someone to like their best friend.It was less normal for someone to have a crush on their best friend that they’d been hiding since forever, and he had no one to criticize but himself for that last one.Naruto coughed into the silence created by Sasuke’s unsurprisingly bullheaded comment.

It was a beat before Sakura even responded.“Well that was dumber than what I imagined you’d say so congratulations on that, I guess.”Sai was decidedly silent, but he looked delighted to be witnessing the chaotic interaction.

“Not to interrupt your youthful discussion, but there are more things in each of your boxes,” Gai said, throwing the uncomfortable situation a lifeline.

It wasn’t until he’d reached down into his box and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants that Sai finally spoke.“Oh good, they liked my idea.”And Naruto was confused, until the turned the pants around and saw his name written in big letters across the ass.All he could do was sigh, his tiny hope at salvaging the end of their meeting leaving his body with it.

At least no one would ever be able to say they were boring.

“So are you finally gonna admit he likes you?” Sakura said, from where she was hugging a pillow at the end of his bed.They’d made it through the rest of their meeting and she’d come back to his house to hang for the end of the day.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at her.“He doesn’t like me.He’s just like that, Sakura.We’re best friends, he didn’t mean he liked me romantically.He’s just being regular old difficult Sasuke.”Sakura looked at him, incredulously, until the pause started to get awkward, until Naruto huffed and nudged her shoulder.“Even if Sasuke liked me, it could ruin the band if we got together and then broke up.”

He offered up the words as a solution for her, because he knew her sharp mind would never quit working over his problem.Deep down though, he wished for nothing more than for Sasuke to return his feelings.He knew there would never be anyone else for him.Naruto knew him inside and out, had cared for him so long he could temper it so he wasn’t constantly staring with hearts in his eyes like he was sure he used to.Instead he just loved Sasuke silently, and outwardly was the best friend he thought he could be.

“Trust me, Sakura.No one wishes Sasuke was serious as much as me, but I won’t risk everything we’ve worked for and our friendship on an assumption.”

The stern expression that had been on her face softened at his words as she crawled up toward him and wound her arms around his middle.“I understand, Naruto.I just want to see you happy.”

“I am happy,” he said quietly, the bitterness of the tiny lie sinking in his stomach.It wasn’t that he was unhappy, because they were literally living their dreams right now, but relationship wise…

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile as the fabric of his shirt drifted past his stomach.Every time he wore the shirt, he was sure, the memories of everyone getting bent out of shape about Naruto’s name being first would reappear fresh in his mind.He hoped it always amused him just as much.

He knew everyone had seen through his nonchalance, that everyone just assumed he was being difficult as usual.Really, he was just running out of self control when it came to dropping hints about his feelings for Naruto.It gave him a little rush to be able to slip in little things, like putting his name at the top and saying he ‘disliked him least’.Not to mention getting to watch Naruto’s reaction.

Of course his waning self control could partially be attributed to the fact that he was having trouble reading Naruto’s own feelings.Sometimes he would catch the blond’s eye or see him slip and let an emotion play out loud over his face and it would give Sasuke hope, but other times he just seemed…friendly.And there was nothing wrong with friendly.They’d been best friends for basically their whole lives at that point, and Sasuke would definitely take best friends if it kept Naruto in his life, but the whole not knowing thing was killing him. 

He wasn’t a patient man, and it’d taken him long enough to realize it wasn’t normal to feel about a best friend the way he felt about Naruto.Now that he knew though, his self restraint was dwindling, and he was sure sooner or later his flirting would get embarrassingly obvious.Hopefully it wouldn’t take that long for Naruto to understand Sasuke’s feelings.He’d hate to have to just blurt it out in a totally unsuave, completely un-Uchiha like way.

But he didn’t have much time for the memories beyond the smile.He’d chosen to wear his shirt in the first show of their tour.All of the others were busy getting ready just like he was.All their efforts of the past years, all their practicing and stage rehearsals were finally coming to a peak tonight, in less than an hour.There wasn’t any other shirt he’d rather be wearing.

Once he was finally satisfied with his outfit, he strolled from his room, smile still in place, to find Naruto.This night belonged to the whole band.He’d never deny that.But really, in his heart, this night belonged to him and Naruto.For all those late summer nights they stayed up late, dreaming of the future together, learning to play their guitars, and writing music.

Sasuke would feel just a little not right until he saw his face.Naruto’s room was right beside his, but if he knew his best friend at all, he was already down backstage, his nerves thrumming through his body and keeping him from being still.

And in true Naruto fashion, he heard him before he saw him.“Where is Sasuke, that bastard.I need him—”

“You rang,” Sasuke said, walking around the corner just as Naruto and Sai’s heads whipped over to look at him.

Naruto sputtered a bit at his timing, but Sasuke paid it no mind.He knew, without a doubt, that Naruto felt much the same way as he had.The second he’d seen him, their eyes locked, and Sasuke felt the uncomfortable twisting of his stomach melt away.

The cocky side of him was willing to bet the same happened to Naruto, if the soft smile on his face was any indication, but all the rest of him just hoped.

“Wouldn’t wanna interrupt but…”Sasuke scoffed and watched Naruto’s eyes roll before he glanced over at their bassist.He had no doubt that interrupting was Sai’s exact intention, he’d be hard pressed to admit there was anything _to_ interrupt though.

He flashed Naruto a smile, like they had a secret.“Nothing to interrupt Sai.If you do actually have something to say that is.”

Sai just smiled awkwardly before, “I seem to have forgotten.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Naruto said, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Sasuke glanced around the room, “where’s Sakura?”

“She wanted some fancy makeup on her eyes so Kankuro is doing that I think.Gaara asked me if I wanted him to put some eyeliner on me,” Naruto snorted, like the idea was a big joke, but all Sasuke could think was how hot it’d probably look ringed around his blue eyes.

He shrugged.“Probably cause it’d look good.Don’t want your fans to go too crazy though, I don’t blame you.”Sasuke made sure to grin at Naruto’s popped open mouth before he brushed past him to go find his guitar.It wasn’t like Naruto wasn’t used to him joking or teasing, but now there was no denying how some of their interactions had slipped firmly into the flirting category.Sasuke loved to make the little quips, and just like now, Naruto never seemed to show any aversion.That was the main fuel for the little flame of hope burning in Sasuke’s chest.

When Kakashi finally breezed backstage, they all had their instruments in their hands, absentmindedly collecting their thoughts.Sakura had joined them all not long before, her makeup looking nice, not that Sasuke was surprised.They had Gaara and Kankuro both assigned as their makeup artists, two brothers who definitely knew their way around their trade.

“Alright guys.Got about fifteen minutes before showtime.Anything to say?”Gai was there with Kakashi, who was managing to look a sliver more interested than he normally did.

Sasuke was ready.He didn’t want anything but to be on stage for real for the first time. He was the frontman, the lead singer.Most people in his position would probably be nervous, but he was just excited, excited to be on stage with his band, with Naruto.

He remembered back when they were doing the contract negotiations and everything, Naruto asked him if he would ever leave the band and go solo, if they ever got big and there was pressure on Sasuke to do so.It was an innocent question then, just curiosity as they’d sat and waited for a meeting to be over.But Sasuke had taken it seriously, mainly because he knew there was no chance of him performing without Naruto.

He’d been well past the realization of his feelings, then, and had mumbled out a, “maybe if they can make it a duet,” with a grin.And Naruto had snorted, just like Sasuke knew he would, but now, when he was about to go on stage, he knew without a doubt that there would be no performance in him if he were alone.

“Five minutes!” One of the production crew members yelled, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Everyone was standing, varying degrees of nervousness on their faces.Naruto looked over at him again, and Sasuke grinned, only to have it returned, as always.

They all lined up then and were led around to the stage entry.They could hear the crowd, the yells and chants of their name as the lights went out.Someone behind him took a deep breath, and that was the last thing he remembered before the rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is off to a good start! I'll be posting an update this Sunday and hopefully continue twice a week until its finished. Let me know what you think? :)


	2. I Always Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it very close to the end of Sunday lol.... The beginning of this chapter starts with a flashback, so hopefully that's not too confusing.   
> It's 3am here and I just got done working a 12 and I'm sure there's more i wanted to say but I just can't remember right now ha  
> So happy reading!  
> (and hopefully there's not more errors than usual lol)

It seemed like forever that they had to wait to go to recess, but there they were, lined up at the door, listening to their teacher repeat the same rules as always, before…finally!The second he was out the door, Naruto was running.It was one of his favorite things to do, run everywhere, look at everything.There was always so much to do and see and running was definitely the best way to make sure he missed nothing.

He was lucky today, he thought, as his eyes landed on a patch of red flowers growing at the edge of the clearing where they played.It was Sasuke’s birthday and Sasuke was Naruto’s friend and he just knew that red was one of his favorite colors! _Yep, he was definitely lucky_ , he thought, as he bent down to pluck up one of the pretty flowers before taking off to go find Sasuke.He didn’t have anything to give until now.He was so excited he was running as fast as he could, to the monkey bars that Sasuke always loved to swing across.When Naruto finally found him, he was just standing, not swinging, and the second they saw each other, Sasuke was giving him the tiny smile he always saved just for him. 

But Naruto couldn’t help but notice, the flowers all woven in a crown around Sasuke’s head and a circle for his neck.Just as he was skidding to a stop in front of his friend, he couldn’t keep his face from scrunching up.Disappointment was crashing through him.He felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked, and his face was hazy now through the water in Naruto’s eyes, but he pulled the flower from behind his back anyway.Instead of presenting it the way he imagined, though, he thrusted it into Sasuke’s hand with a mumbled happy birthday and turned to leave.He didn’t know who’d also given Sasuke the flowers, and so many more than him too.He just wanted to be able to do something nice for his birthday and he felt embarrassed instead.

But before he could leave a hand caught his arm and he stood for a second, refusing to show his tear stained face, until he felt a little tug and turned reluctantly back around, only to see genuine happiness lighting Sasuke’s eyes. 

He didn’t know what to say.He was so surprised to see such an expression on Sasuke’s face and then, “thank you, Naruto.You’re…my best friend.”

For an instant the words froze him in place.Sasuke’s own cheeks seemed to be pink with his admission, even, but then Naruto was lurching forward and flinging his arms around Sasuke’s neck.No one had ever told him something so nice, so…meaningful.He’d never even had a best friend. 

The hug wasn’t long.They were both much too awkward, and embarrassment was creeping in to heat Naruto’s face, too, because he’d just hugged Sasuke without even asking.He was so flustered that he didn’t even think twice before turning and running away for real, almost the second they both pulled away.He didn’t pause to look back, though many times over the years he’d wished he could have seen the look on Sasuke’s face.

It was that memory that assaulted Naruto when he walked into his dressing room and every available surface was filled with flowers and gifts.A reminder of a kindness that Sasuke paid him that had been out of character for him even then.He’d made Naruto’s heart puff right back up in his chest then, with his words, recovering the dead weight that it had been, sunk low in his belly.He was sure Sasuke’s room was just as full of flowers as his, but he couldn’t resist grabbing a red flower and walking next door.Black eyes met his as soon as he walked in, from the middle of a sea of floral arrangements and gifts, just like Naruto knew they would, but he walked forward with confidence still and presented his single flower.

He watched Sasuke’s brow furrow for an instant before his eyes back darted up to Naruto’s and he cracked a genuine smile.“From your best friend,” he said, and Sasuke took it from him, the rare smile still plastered across his face.

“And my hug?”

Naruto rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Sasuke anyway, taking advantage of the rare opportunity to be so close.Of course, that was exactly how they were when Sakura and Sai burst into the room.

Not even a second later, “oh we’re interrupting again,” Sai said, coughing to imitate an awkwardness Naruto knew he didn’t feel.

“Two dudes can’t hug?” Sasuke flung out from where he was still sitting on his stool behind Naruto, who’d turned quickly toward the door.

“Of course two dudes can hug, but you’re two gay dudes in l—”the second cough was real and most definitely caused by Sakura’s all too conspicuous elbow in his ribs.

“Can you guys believe we just finished out first real show?!”Her excitement derailed the uncomfortable direction of the situation, shifting all their focus to the last dregs of adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

It truly had been…otherworldly.Naruto couldn’t wrap his mind around all the people screaming the name of their band, their own names individually.It had been a full house, something Kakashi had told them at the very beginning may not happen for a while, and to think they’d get to experience it over and over again.

“It doesn’t feel real does it?” His voice sounded full of wonder, even to himself, but everyone seemed to agree.Sakura returned the smile he hadn’t felt leave his face in hours.

“And it’s only just the beginning!”

“Dude look at this,” Sakura said, holding her phone in front of her as she breezed past Naruto.She’d knocked on his door, at ten in the morning, somehow already bright eyed and requiring his attention.He climbed right back into bed, but turned over to face where she was sitting, her legs crossed, and still scrolling through her phone.

He waited patiently for about thirty seconds.“Look at what?”

“This,” she said, handing him her phone to scroll through himself.It was a tweet she had pulled up, saying something about Sasuke’s shirt on stage last night with a picture.Whoever it was had been in the crowd and pretty close too.

For a second he didn’t understand.He scrolled down through the comments and retweets for a second, using each one to piece together what was happening, but all he understood is that they didn’t really like Sasuke’s shirt.He looked up at Sakura, confused.

She took the phone back, “now this one.”The next tweet was much different.Someone who also didn’t like his shirt, but they were blasting Naruto for some reason, calling him arrogant because he “made Sasuke wear a shirt with his name at the top even though he was just some insignificant background dude.”He couldn’t keep himself from scrolling down through the comments under that tweet either, eventually moving to sit up, like it would help him deal with the negativity he was reading.

When he’d finally had enough, he glanced up at Sakura.“I don’t understand why this is my fault?It’s just a shirt.Sasuke made it not me.It literally took them one night and they’re claiming I forced him to wear a shirt glorifying myself or something.The fuck is wrong with people?”

“Trust me, I know, Naruto.It doesn’t make any sense to me either.”Sakura took her phone back, her mouth set in a straight line.There was nothing she could say, he was right.“The only person who could fix this is Sasuke.”

All he could do was sigh.“Bastard.”But Naruto still texted him insisting he come to his room.Not five minutes later, in strolls the Uchiha.

“What,” he says, curling into the unoccupied spot on the other side of his bed.

Naruto thought Sakura would be the first to tell Sasuke what was going on but she came out with, “how did you get in here?” instead.

“I have a key.”Sasuke answered like she’d asked him what color the grass was.Naruto swore he saw Sakura’s eye twitch when she shot _him_ a glare, but it wasn’t his fault Sasuke was an asshole.

“ _Anyway_ , we have an issue on twitter,” Naruto said, trying to redirect Sakura.He didn’t have time to go over Sasuke just then.

“So apparently all your googoo obsessed fans think Naruto is some arrogant prick over your shirt last night.They think he made the shirt and also made you wear it, and they’re trashing him on twitter.It doesn’t even make sense but…yeah.”

Sasuke was laying curled around the unused pillow on Naruto’s bed, looking much like they’d woken him up too.The only way they knew he was listening were his eyes slitted open, like a cat basking in the sun, focusing on them both.“Lemme see,” he mumbled, flinging his hand toward Sakura.For a second he read through too, clicking between all the tweets and comments.“I’ll fix it,” he said, tossing her phone back and pulling his own out of his hoodie pocket.

“Wait, no!”Naruto smacked Sasuke’s phone onto the bed.“You can’t just argue back with them.Then they’ll think starting social media drama will always get your attention. You can’t just comment.”

Sasuke huffed and shot him a look, surely more at Naruto smacking his phone.“Alright princess jeez.Chill.”He tucked his phone away for good measure, rolling his eyes at Naruto the whole time.

When he finally looked back to Sakura, she was giving him a glare and he knew he’d be in for it later.She never let him off the hook.Especially not when it came to anything to do with Sasuke.Sometimes it made him regret spilling his guts to her, but she always helped him when he needed someone to talk to, so he really couldn’t complain much.

“Alright idiots, I’m going to get breakfast.”Naruto watched Sakura unfold her legs and stand up, throwing him one last look before she let herself out of his room.

Sasuke definitely had his eyes closed now though and Naruto wasn’t stupid enough to prod him to see if he was asleep. 

He remembered months, somewhere around when they’d turned sixteen, of freaking out any time he and Sasuke had a sleepover.They’d been staying with each other for years, but then Naruto had caught on to his own feelings.It changed the way he reacted to sleepovers, took him weeks to get his feelings under control so he’d stop acting weird and feeling nervous about sharing Sasuke’s queen sized bed.

It wasn’t like he expected anything or no longer felt like he could keep seeing Sasuke as his best friend, it was more like he was always overcompensating.Always trying to seem like he _definitely_ didn’t have a crush and _definitely_ didn’t think Sasuke looked cute when he first woke up in the morning all rumpled.

He’d finally gotten over himself of course, though he’d never stopped thinking Sasuke looked cute with his sleepy eyes and his hair all messy.So anyway, it was _nothing_ for him to pull the covers up and lay back down himself. _Eas_ y to ignore the fact that his best friend thought nothing of coming to his hotel room and falling asleep in his bed. Definitely nothing and definitely easy.

When Sasuke cracked his eyes open, he jerked backwards so hard he almost fell out of the bed. _Naruto’s_ bed since he’d obviously fallen asleep after coming in here before.He was still surprised to wake up and find their faces so close their noses were almost touching.When he was awake enough to think about it, he kind of wished he’d stayed.But his jolting had woken Naruto too, so there was no going back.

“Hmmm,” he groaned, arching his back in a stretch, “what time is it?”

Sasuke had to shake his gaze away to find his phone.“Just after one.”

“We should go get lunch.”

“I kind of want coffee.”

Naruto sighed and picked up his own phone.“I’m pretty sure I saw a pizza place and a Starbucks together when we were driving in.I’ll text the groupchat.”

Half an hour later and they were standing in line in Starbucks, waiting to get drinks before they got food.

“Sai wasn’t hungry?” Naruto said, stretching _again_ and looking at Sakura.

“Nah, he looked pretty involved in whatever he was sketching so I’m not surprised.”

It was like some cruel twist of fate that Naruto was wearing one of those t-shirts with the sleeves cut off and slits down the sides, or maybe it was a kindness of fate, either way Sasuke was having a hard time trying not to get caught trailing his eyes down the muscles in his arms and cut across his sides.If his eyes hadn’t been glued to the sight, though, he may have never caught the sliver of black twisting across Naruto’s ribs.

Sasuke froze.“Did you get a new tattoo?”He was trying not to have a mini freak out inside his head.He had gone with Naruto to get his very first one, and he just wasn’t too keen on getting left out of all the future ones.

“What, no? Oh!” Naruto said, as they all moved forward and Sakura stepped up to the register to order, “it’s one of those semi-permanent ones.I’ve just been kicking around the idea of another one, but I’m not sure where or what I want.”

“Oh okay.”

“Why?”

“I just—I thought we should go together.Since I was there for the first one.”

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up, “like get matching ones?”

That was…not what Sasuke meant.He hadn’t gotten one when he went with Naruto a couple years ago.There hadn’t been anything he wanted, but now maybe— “Uh, yeah sure.I don’t see why not.”

The idea had never crossed his mind, but now he didn’t find himself minding too much.It was normal for best friends to get matching tattoos, people did it all the time, and if it meant more to Sasuke than that, if it served as a visual representation of his feelings for his best friend, well only he had to know that.

“You…would do that with me?”Naruto seemed…startled, maybe, by Sasuke’s words, and it wasn’t really the conversation he expected to be having today but still.

“Well you’re my best friend aren’t you?You’re—” Sasuke cleared his throat and looked away, “you’re important to me, obviously.”It was the truth, or as close as he felt comfortable getting to it.He wouldn’t normally have even revealed something like that, but he’d felt the need to try something a little past flirting in an attempt to clue Naruto in.

When he finally looked back up, Naruto had a tinge of pink riding high on his cheeks and the same astonished expression on his face, but before either of them could speak…

“Guys come on,” Sakura called over her shoulder, “don’t hold up the line.”

Two cities later and Naruto was _tired_.He got plenty of sleep, was having the best time of his life, all other things considered, but he was tired of the Sasuke fangirl slander.

“What’s wrong with you,” Sasuke asked from across the car.He hadn’t noticed the face he was making, but he must have looked irritated.

“He’s probably still reading through all the bullshit your fans are posting, building off each other like they know anything they’re talking about.”Sakura’s voice held it’s own irritation, probably because Naruto was letting himself get swallowed up by the insults, but they _were_ getting pretty creative.

“Well are they true?”For some reason, Sai’s comment got to him.He immediately read out the particular tweet he’d been reading.

“What kind of soul sucking motherfucker makes a shirt with his name at the top and then makes you wear it to your first show as the frontman of the band.Couldn’t pay me to be Sasuke and have to be friends with someone like Naruto.”He went back to scrolling, pretending like the words weren’t twisting his heart, refusing to let his face show anything.

“That’s enough,” Sasuke said, breaking the silence.Naruto couldn’t help but look up quickly, hoping Sasuke wasn’t going to reach for his phone, but the car was slowing to a stop so he relaxed.Even if he was going to, he wouldn’t have a chance right now.

They were on their way in to their hotel, but the paparazzi was always ten steps ahead of them, so it was no surprise they were lining their whole route inside.Naruto was closest to the door but Sasuke somehow managed to be the first one outside of it.

“Mr. Sasuke, Mr. Sasuke!!”The shouts started as soon as he stepped out.Naruto took a deep breath before following him.

He was just about to turn toward shouts of his own name when he heard Sasuke yell over the commotion.Naruto’s head snapped over to see him stepping toward a man holding a microphone, his eyes wide.“HOW DARE YOU.I’m so tired of hearing about the fucking shirt.I MADE IT.I designed the damn thing.I put Naruto’s name on top.He’s my best fucking friend.He would never do something like you’re accusing him of.I’m SICK of this BULLshit.”

The gasp he’d sucked in at Sasuke’s shout got stuck in his throat.It was a full beat before he could even chase after the Uchiha, who’d spun on his heel and sped away the second he finished talking.Naruto had no mind for Sai or Sakura behind him, only for Sasuke whipping around corners ahead of him.

He’d finally gotten to where he could see the back of the spiky black hair just as Sasuke disappeared into the hotel bathroom.Not even ten seconds later, Naruto barreled in behind him.Sasuke’s head turned toward the door, toward him standing there like an idiot.His eyes were flashing, his fists were clenched.Naruto didn’t even try to speak.

“Don’t you dare get mad at me now.I’m not just gonna sit by and let people talk about you like that.I said what I said and I’m not taking it back.”Before Sasuke even finished, Naruto’s hands were waving in front of him, trying to deny that he wanted him to take back any of those things.His voice was somehow still woefully absent, but eventually…

“I’m not!I wouldn’t!”His words were incomplete but he was too busy trying to stumble out reassurances that he couldn’t order his sentences.“I don’t want you to take it back, I—”

His body was too busy still in panic mode for his mind to function properly.All the things he wanted to say jammed up in his mouth before he could get them out.Sasuke was just standing there, every line of his body saying, “pissed off, back up!” staring at Naruto who couldn’t seem to shut his mouth despite his lack of speaking.

“Good.They can say whatever they want to about me, about the shirt, but you’re off limits, and if they have something to say about that then I’ll personally take their opinions and shove them up their ass.”

Naruto finally put his stuttering mouth to good use sucking in a gasp.Sasuke’s words struck a chord, though unsurprisingly violent in nature, there was no hiding the protectiveness fueling them, and Naruto was so unprepared for them.His mind was too busy playing catch up from the entire last _ten_ minutes to think of a response actually worthy.

“Thank you Sasuke,” his voice was small, through the emotions whirling through him, “f-for defending me.”The look he got for that was enough to make his heart thump extra hard in his chest.

“I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm a little fluff, a little drama, a little protective Sasuke ;)   
> let me know what you think so far if you want!


	3. Trampled at His Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so twice this week definitely didn't happen and probably won't next week either *sigh*....I did work 76 hours this past week though, so I'm still proud of myself for having this ready. Anyway...this chapter is a tiny bit longer and sprinkles in some conflict so...happy reading :)

“So we’ve obviously discussed these next five days off from performing shows is to give you guys a break but also for publicity.Today we have the talk show we’ll be filming all day and then there’s a photoshoot and we’ll manage to get an autograph signing or two in there.Then we’ll fly to the location of the next show and you’ll have one night there free before shows pick up for the rest of the tour.”

They were all in their car again, listening to one of the rare times Kakashi was speaking more than just a few words to them.They always flew to whichever city they were in and rented a car like the one they were in now, normal front seats but with the back two rows of seats turned toward each other, similar to a limo but without the prestigious stretch.

Sai was doodling on a sketch pad in his lap and Sasuke was watching out the window, pretending he couldn’t see Naruto and Sakura whispering quietly on the seat across from them.It wasn’t long after Kakashi finished briefing them that Sasuke lost his patience with it.

“More drama?” he said, watching Naruto wipe his palms off on his pants and blow out a breath.Both of their heads jerked up to look at him.

“Uh not really.I’m just nervous,” Naruto said, not holding Sasuke’s gaze.Sakura snorted.

“Why are you nervous then?”

Naruto sent a venomous look toward her before looking back to Sasuke.“So uh apparently when your little episode made its rounds through the internet, some people seem to think we might be a little more than best friends.”

“A little more than best friends.”Sasuke rarely followed things their fans said on any social media platform.He didn’t care nor did he have the time.

“Yeah a little more like secret lovers.”He couldn’t help but snort at that.

Sakura laughed outright, “who says it like that?!”

“Well how else would you have put it then?!”Indignance was rolling off Naruto’s shoulders in waves, his voice ratcheting up a few decibels.

“How about all your fans think you two are fucking.”She obviously found it amusing if the laughter still present in her voice meant anything.Naruto just crossed his arms, muttering something about her being crude.Sasuke couldn’t find it in himself to be upset.

“Who cares?” Sasuke finally interjected, nonchalance firmly in place.

“Who cares? _Who cares_?!We should both care!Mainly because we aren’t, fucking I mean.”

Leave it to Naruto to get worked up over something like that.Of course, Sasuke didn’t find the idea all that off putting, so he wouldn’t be caring about the rumor either way.Maybe that made it extra hard for him to drum up empathy for Naruto’s irritation, who knew.

“Stop being a brat, Naruto.”The blond sputtered across for him, falling hard for Sasuke’s white flag of distraction. 

When he finally got around to producing actual words, his voice may as well have been a screech.“A whole week you managed to go without calling me that and there it is again!I’m not a brat!You’re the brat Sasuke I-think-I’m-so-cool Uchiha.”

“Why does he call you that anyway?” Sai decided to join in the fray, no doubt to provoke Naruto, who was already talking loud enough for the pedestrians on the sidewalk to hear him.

“You know why?!Two and a half months he’s older than me, so he thinks he can call me a brat.”

“It’s three months, brat.And also because you’re annoying.”

“OH NO. It’s not a full three months.You can kiss my ass, Sasuke.”

“Anything for you.Since we’re fucking and all…brat.”

Once again he was the first out of the car, almost the second it managed to park at the curb, and he could still hear the growl of irritation as he was walking past the paparazzi into the studio building, knowing they’d be getting a rare picture of him smirking because of it.

“I swear Sasuke, you better not make this worse just to spite me,” Naruto said, once they were well inside and dressed in their designated outfits.

“Why would I do that?”

“I…” Naruto’s anger seemed to lose steam at the deadpan tone of Sasuke’s voice, “I don’t know.”

“The truth is the truth, Naruto, and I always tell it.”

“No, wait!” His feeling of dread surged back up because Sasuke was obviously messing with him.“Please don’t turn us into fanservice.”Naruto conveniently left out the part abouthis heart not being able to take such a thing.He wouldn’t be able to handle the whole world thinking they were in fake love while Naruto was experiencing the real thing.

“I would never do that,” Sasuke said, and his face was still the same, but his voice was different.Naruto couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew Sasuke meant what he said.

Even still he couldn’t quite quell the nerves roiling inside his belly.No matter what Sasuke was unwilling to promote, their fans were well on their way to a full blown love story without whatever was about to happen during their talk show interview.It was hard enough for him to harbor his secret feelings.Having the entire internet reading between the lines of all of their future interactions for shipping material would make them that much harder for him to ignore.

“Alright everyone,” the production manager said, gathering them up right behind the set they had for filming.“We have a game for you all to play, some questions for you all to answer, obviously, and then we’ll break for lunch.After lunch, we’ll run through some small stuff for advertising before the show and that’ll be all.We should finish well before evening.”

They all followed him onto set as he was talking and let themselves be arranged, and the whole time Naruto’s mind was moving at warp speed, picking over all the possible ways the day would go.

“Okay, good,” the manager said, “the doors open in about ten minutes for the live audience to begin seating.The host will come out about an hour after that, and they’ll introduce you and everything and then you guys will come out and sit like you are now.”

The instructions were easy enough and they got an hour to enjoy the hospitality tables with snacks and drinks before they had to be in front of the audience.

Unfortunately, though, the time had ticked away before Naruto knew it and the food was long forgotten as they were introduced to applause.

“ _So_ , we’re going to start with the game,” the host said, after they’d gotten past the introductions and small talk, “each of you were given a questionnaire to fill out about how well you knew each other before coming in today and now we’re going to quiz you all on each other’s answers!”

It was a silly game, Naruto thought.He didn’t see how it could lead to much trouble so he was starting to relax as they passed out marker boards to the three of them not in the “hot seat.” 

He had been curious when Kakashi had given them all the list of questions to answer and send in a week ago.All he knew now was that he was going to completely bomb all the questions they asked about Sai and try not to be embarrassed about how much he knew about Sasuke.They had been friends almost their whole lives, so it wasn’t like he’d gone out of his way to learn any of them.Still, he was glad he and Sakura were close too so hopefully he wouldn’t be fueling more rumors.

Sakura was first up on the hot seat, which literally was a chair separate from them situated to see them and also visible to the audience.

“First question!What is Sakura’s favorite color?”

The questions started off easy.They all got the first couple, and Naruto was starting to think Sai might beat him until they got to the Starbucks order question.Sai never went with them to get coffee, though it was obvious he paid more attention to them with his weird stalkerish tendencies than Naruto thought.Sasuke had intermittently answered correctly, but it was clear he was losing.

“If Sakura had to choose a dream vacation, where would she go?”Annnd there was the first question Naruto got wrong.By the end of the round, and much to his surprised irritation, he and Sai were tied and had to let a question from the audience be their tie-breaker.

“Who is Sakura’s celebrity crush?!” the girl’s voice rang out, and he had no idea, but he hoped he could guess better than Sai.Somehow though…

“Sai is the winner of Sakura’s round!” 

But instead of being mad, Naruto found himself holding in laughter because, “I know that’s her crush because she has a poster of him folded up in the front of her suitcase,” had tumbled out of Sai’s mouth and steam may as well have shot out of Sakura’s ears.He would be in for it later and getting to watch that would be so much sweeter than victory.

They all managed to do moderately well through Sai’s questions, though Sakura was the runaway winner of that round, and they also realized that each of them had been asked a few different questions mixed in with the identical ones.

Then he and Sasuke were the only ones left and Naruto felt the nerves return full force as he settled into the faraway red chair.He couldn’t help but glance at the audience, then at Sakura, before his gaze finally settled on Sasuke.It was obvious to him now that some of the questions were asked with the current rumors in mind, though he hadn’t realized that when he’d answered them.Things could get…interesting.

“Who is Naruto’s best friend,” the host started off.It was a question just as easy as the other’s first ones but nowhere near as innocent.He didn’t even bother not rolling his eyes at Sasuke’s smirk when they all quickly wrote his name on the marker boards.A _great_ start.

For a while Sasuke and Sakura were neck and neck, knowing all his favorite things and obscure passions, but then.“His favorite soda?”

“Ughh, Naruto doesn’t even ever drink soda,” Sakura groaned, though she still wrote something on her board.And she was right, Naruto never drank soda, but when he did…

“Orange soda, Sasuke is right and he wins this round!”

It didn’t matter that Sakura had no way of knowing his brief obsession with the orange drink in the fourth grade, or that he occasionally sought out the bubbly crap when he was having a particularly bad day and isolated himself in high school.Only Sasuke could know, since he’d been there right beside him in primary school, arguing that grape soda was infinitely better, and since he was the only person that had no respect for Naruto’s rare moping and forced his way into all his hiding spots, usually with an orange soda in hand.

He shouldn’t be surprised that Sasuke remembered things like that.Especially since Naruto remembered equally vague and sometimes embarrassing things about him.He _was_ surprised that such a small gesture still had the ability to make his heart thump so quickly in his chest, and that his stomach was quietly aflutter at the wink Sasuke sent him as they strode past each other, though there was no doubt he did it just to tease.

If he was any less distracted, he might have chided Sasuke for such an obvious gesture, on a stage with a live audience and _cameras_ , but he was distracted.

His occupation with his own thoughts lasted well into the round of questions, the beginning ones all geared toward Sasuke’s favorite things.Sakura knew them all well, but no one knew Sasuke like he did, and so, he was a few questions ahead of her when—

“Ooooh Naruto gets his first question wrong.”The crowd murmured oooohs along with the host, but he barely heard them over his own shout.

“Wait, what?!”There was no way he’d been daydreaming enough to miss an answer.His head whipped over to read his own name on Sakura and Sai’s boards as the host reread the question.

“Who is Sasuke’s favorite person?That was the question.You’re surprised?”

He knew he had too many emotions playing over his face.The host’s obvious baiting faded to the back of his mind as his gaze shot to Sasuke’s, his gasp thankfully inaudible over the commotion, but there was no hiding his expression.

Alarm bells were ringing somewhere in his brain, but he only had attention for the indifference pasted on Sasuke’s face that just wasn’t quite…right.It was an expression he made often, or rather the lack of one, but Naruto knew it well and there was something slipping through, surely something only he would notice.

Through the feelings ricocheting around in his own chest and his inability to break his eyes away from Sasuke’s, the warning signs from his brain finally made themselves loud enough.He had no idea how long it had been since the host had spoken while he’d drawn way too much attention to the answer.“Yeah I guess I am a little surprised,” he mumbled, looking down at the ‘Itachi’ scribbled across his own board.

Sakura laughed beside him, elbowing him in his side, “Naruto you’re so silly!”

He glanced up at her and laughed too, knowing just by the look in her eyes that she was throwing him a lifeline, and if anyone knew him well enough to know that his laugh was just a little off from normal, well, he’d have to worry about that later.

The rest of the round he couldn’t quite force thoughts from racing around in his head.He still won the round of course, but he couldn’t manage to be more than halfheartedly excited.

By the time he was curling around a pillow under the covers of his bed later that night, the entire day felt like a blur.So many thoughts and scenarios he’d daydreamed his way through made him feel like he’d barely been present.He was too exhausted to imagine, _again_ , what would happen when their episode aired at the end of the week.Instead he let himself settle into sleep, clinging to the tiniest sliver of hope.

Six days, and Naruto was ready to boil over inside.He’d analyzed his memory of what happened at least a hundred times before he actually watched their episode, and even after, he’d managed to get increasingly more hung up on the parts that made his stomach mush inside him.

The worry was still there, ever present in his mind, but he’d thrown in the towel and decided to just face whatever backlash the internet had for them.He loved Sasuke, so what?Of course pretending not to while a large chunk of their fanbase wrote their wedding vows would feel like putting his heart in a blender, but how was that so different from the way he’d been living anyway?

Sure he’d not been able to see himself as anything but a lovesick fool, but he was hoping at least some of that was him projecting.It hadn’t all been bad of course, and it wasn’t like they made the show just about him and Sasuke, but they’d also definitely played up his little freak out, and all Naruto had to do was imagine for a second and his mind was filled with all the things their fans could be coming up with.

But he was refusing to let himself get bogged down by it and so his mind had moved on, to the wink Sasuke gave him as a taunt, especially to the fact that he was verifiably Sasuke’s favorite person.He…had been stuck on that for days now. 

He’d been sure it was Itachi, his older brother and the man Sasuke unadmittedly and begrudgingly looked up to, but Sakura and Sai had both known otherwise.Sakura was no surprise because he’d heard her spiel but _Sai?!_ And of course being someone’s favorite person didn’t mean they _loved_ you with a capital L, but he just couldn’t let it go.Stoic, fight with Naruto over everything, Sasuke liked him better than everyone else.It blew his mind.

He’d been down this road before, of course.Naruto knew how harmful it was to let himself romanticize the simple things Sasuke was doing, but he just couldn’t seem to help the excited lurching of his stomach that struck him every so often.The way he held on to every smile, every look, every casual touch.It made him feel light and giddy enough to break down the dam he had keeping his feelings shored up.It was risky.No one knew that better than him, but he’d given up trying to protect his feelings from getting hurt.

Now, however, they were all in their rooms getting ready.Today was their day off, and they all had plans to go out to a club tonight and enjoy it before the shows picked up again tomorrow. He wasn’t the type to drink, and only socially if he did, but tonight could be an exception.He thought he deserved to forget and have fun after the week he’d just had.

Naruto rolled his eyes for at least the hundredth time as he tapped his phone to check the time.They were all in the car waiting on Sasuke, who wasn’t answering any of their calls, and they were supposed to have left fifteen minutes ago.

“That’s it,” Naruto said, climbing toward the door with a huff, “I’m going to get him or we’re going without him.”

Just as he reached for the door handle, though, it opened, almost sending him tumbling out.“About fucking time,” he mumbled sitting back in his seat.Sasuke just smirked as he climbed in, brushing off the annoyed looks they all threw him.

“Sorry.I fell asleep and didn’t wake up in time.”

“Mhm suuure,” Sakura said, rolling her eyes but smiling too.They were all too hyped for a real night off to be mad for too long.

Naruto snorted.“Probably more like you accidentally spent too long gelling your hair.”Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him when Sakura busted out laughing.

“Jealous, brat?”

“Oh yeah.I’m so jealous of lead singer Sasuke, the high and mighty prettiest boy of them all.”He said it with a smile, smug down to his toes, even though he was stepping close to feelings he really did have.

“Well I wasn’t offering rides on my dick, but you hopped on anyway.”

Naruto could have screeched with how fast blood rushed to his cheeks.“ _Please_ tell me what I have to be jealous of, Uchiha.” He barely managed to get it out.He was simultaneously assaulted with the image Sasuke’s statement invoked and the anger at his arrogance building in his stomach.

Sasuke smirked.“Everyone loves me.”He was sly and most definitely a champion at provoking him, though Naruto would be loathe to admit it, just as he’d be stupid to pretend he wasn’t an unfortunate part of that ‘everyone’.

“Pfft, I have fans too.You’re not the only one.”He said it vindictively, like he was trying to squash down his own feelings with the slap of his words.

Sasuke just snorted.“Are you trying to compete with me?”

“I wasn’t, but I _could_.”

Murder rose in Sasuke’s eyes then, like Naruto had finally struck a nerve.It was about time, as he’d obviously fallen for the Uchiha’s goading minutes ago.“How about now, then?”

“Yeah, fine!Right now!”

“Are you guys serious?!” Sakura interrupted, realizing that their teasing was rapidly devolving into an actual argument, “it’s our free night out!Surely you’re not about to start some stupid competition.”Her voice had shaken Naruto free from the glaring contest he and Sasuke had been having.He glanced to the exasperated look on her face before he took in Sai’s eyes sparkling like a kid on Christmas morning.If Sai was getting amused by this, then maybe—

“I bet I get more phone numbers than you tonight,” Sasuke whipped out, and any consideration Naruto had given to not taking the bait was instantly gone.Their eyes locked again.

“Oh you are SO fucking on, bastard.” 

There was no way he wouldn’t win.Sasuke didn’t ever talk to their fans, he barely gave them a sideways glance even when he was _supposed_ to be.Naruto had this competition easy.

Except, Sasuke must have been taking their bet even more seriously than he thought because not even five minutes in the door and he was smiling and talking to an entire group of women.If it weren’t for the ring of people surrounding him too, Naruto might have gotten worried right off the bat, but there was no way Sasuke Uchiha could keep up the charming socialite facade for the entire night.Naruto was an extrovert.He actually liked talking to their fans and just being his normal outgoing self.All this meant was that his strategy had changed to a win in the long game.

A couple hours and drinks farther into their night and Naruto knew they were neck and neck.Men and women, fans and maybe some not, had approached them throughout the night.Of course, it seemed like Sasuke hadn’t paid attention to him at all the entire time while Naruto felt like he was steadily appraising how many Sasuke had likely collected.

He knew their little challenge was stupid at its core, but they were who they were and stupid challenges seemed to be pretty par for their course.It didn’t help at all that they were both stubbornly competitive.

Still, watching Sasuke actually give more than the usual sliver of attention to his fans was affecting Naruto in a way he could have never predicted.It wouldn’t do for him to say he was jealous, as Sasuke was in no way _his_ , but he was definitely used to him brushing everyone off.Seeing him now, actually smiling, fake though it might have been, and interacting with so many people who were falling all over themselves to give him attention was lighting the tiniest little green fire in Naruto’s stomach.He couldn’t admit it to himself.He had no right.But it was persisting, making him less and less interested in the challenge himself, and much more absorbed with trying to watch Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

He was shoving the feelings down almost as quickly as they could come up, smiling and bouncing between conversations himself, dancing with Sakura, sipping down mixed drinks.It took minimal effort to keep it firmly in the back of his mind, as only a modest distraction.At least until this one fan rolled up.

They were all situated around one of the standing tables, enjoying almost an entire ten minutes without interruption when a small group of fans approached them, headed by a man who wasn’t bothering to hide his interest in Sasuke.

Naruto was barely even paying attention.He and Sai were deep into a conversation about a custom guitar he’d seen on social media when the fan started whispering in Sasuke’s ear.It was enough to pull most of his attention from Sai, he couldn’t help but let his eyes drift over when Sasuke allowed the closeness, and even smiled when they finally straightened up.The guy then pulled Sasuke’s arm around him, so they were facing his friend who was ready to take a picture, and then he leaned back in some imitation of the classic couple’s dip.

It was…a bit much.Even Naruto didn’t think he was too biased in thinking that.He couldn’t even pretend to be paying attention to Sai anymore, either. 

He was fully watching the exchange, that he couldn’t believe Sasuke was even allowing in the first place, and just when he thought they were about to stand up, Sasuke turned toward him, and the fan took that opportunity to crash their lips together.

Naruto couldn’t breathe.The gasp he’d sucked in had gotten stuck in his throat immediately, his eyes surely completely round in his face.He didn’t even watch for longer than a second before he turned on his heel and tore toward the door.All of his senses were drowned out by the ringing whoosh of his heart pounding, somehow not hindered by the gaping hole clawing its way open in his chest.

He didn’t even know where he was going.They always had a driver when they were in different cities for the tour.He hit the front doors of the club and took off, not caring that he was unfamiliar with the streets, that he had no clue where he was.

Sasuke never even let people he _knew_ close enough to even _think_ about touching him.Let alone a stranger, let alone actually touch him, let alone fucking kiss him, and then Sasuke hadn’t even pushed him away.Naruto couldn’t process it.The shock that came with something so uncomfortably unexpected, something he had apparently trusted to never happen, even though it wasn’t owed as they weren’t anywhere close to being together.He didn’t even broach the actual jealousy.The acidic defeat he felt at watching a stranger get close to Sasuke in a way he himself wanted.

He ran, and then he walked, until the image was no longer playing on a loop behind his eyes, until the nauseous turning of his stomach dialed back to an uncomfortable twinge.He managed to get back to the hotel, time and his surroundings moving in a blur.

When he finally sunk his head into his pillow, all he had left to think was how he’d done this to himself.They weren’t together.Sasuke wasn’t his.He had no right even to the jealousy he was feeling, but _he_ had given himself hope.It was no ones fault but his own that he got to watch it get trampled at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh we're past the half-way mark now sooooo tell me what you think? :D


	4. Close in on Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo almost at the end! Very sorry this is late...ha...but we're almost there! I'm going to go out on a limb and say the last chapter will probably take me until the Sunday after the one coming up. I'm rewriting some of it and I'll be working third shift so...very little time for writing! Hope you still enjoy this chapter though and happy reading :)

“NARUTO!” _BANG BANG BANG_ “NARUTO WAKE THE FUCK UP!”

His very first seconds of consciousness were filled with whatever lunatic was about beat down his door.He didn’t know what the emergency was, surely if there was a fire they would have broken the extra lock he’d flipped across his door when he came in late last night.Just as another round of pounding started, he forced himself out of bed, stalking over to unlock the door and then to lay back down.

He heard a muffled, “did he just unlock it?” before a key card was inserted and the door burst open.When he looked over, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai were all standing there looking at him.

Almost as soon as he saw him, Sai said, “well he looks fine to me,” and stalked back out the door.

“What the fuck, Naruto?!” Sakura seethed, her lips tight with fury.He just twitched his shoulders in a shrug, which seemed to irritate her even more, but then Sasuke cut across her.

“You just disappeared last night!No one knew where you were and then you weren’t even here when we came back.You didn’t answer your phone or anything.”

“Okay, and?” was all he managed.If they were worried about him, then he was fine.They could see that now, so they could definitely leave him alone.Not to mention that the last person he wanted to see was Sasuke.

“And?AND?We were _worried_ , Naruto.We thought you could be dead or anything!”Sakura’s voice was doing that screechy thing it did when she was really pissed, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Well I’m not dead or anything so I guess you can let it go.”

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” Sasuke said, his voice as close to being raised as he normally let it get.“Did losing our bet piss you off that much?Huh?What the hell else could it be?!”

If they said anything else after that, Naruto tuned it out.Just the mention of that stupid fucking challenge was enough to hollow out his chest with hurt.He rolled onto his side away from them and closed his eyes, unwilling to entertain them anymore or be any more vulnerable than he had to be.

Eventually he heard a door shut and he relaxed, thinking they’d both gone, but then the bed dipped near his feet.“Naruto,” Sakura said, her tone much gentler than it had been.

“Hm.”

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Not really,” he said, and he meant it, but when he felt her start to get up from the bed, he blurted, “why would Sasuke do that?”

“Do what?”

Naruto rolled around suddenly, so he could look her in the eye.“Why would he kiss a fan like that?!”

Sakura’s expression was calm, though he was sure she was working hard to keep it that way.“Naruto, that fan kissed _him_.Not the other way around.”

“Oh whatever,” he said, waving his hand in dismissal.“You know what I mean!Why was it even allowed to happen.I just.I’ve realized I really can’t do this, ya know.I just probably need time to really get over my feelings for him.I can’t seem to handle holding on to them, even if I do bury them as deep as possible.”

“He was dead set on that stupid bet, I know that.I don’t think he would have done any of it though, if he’d have known it would have led to the kiss like it did.”Naruto had nothing to say to that.He didn’t care about the bet anymore, he just wanted to move forward and put all of his effort into squashing his feelings.“Do you think maybe it’s worse for you now because you—”

“Of course it’s worse because of me!I let myself have this tiny sliver of fucking hope and look where it’s landed me.Jealous when I have no right to be.Hurt by my own imagination.”

“ _Naruto…_ ”He could tell just by her tone that she was gearing up to chastise him for being so negative, so harsh on himself.He honestly couldn’t take it.

“Sakura, look, I really appreciate you trying to help, but my feelings are just too big right now.I would rather try and calm down and work through them some on my own, so I don’t take this out on you.”

For a while she didn’t move, but eventually she sighed and he felt her get up.“Just please.If and when you need to talk, don’t hesitate.”

“I won’t,” he mumbled, and then she was gone.

For their next few nights playing, Naruto was present, but he distanced himself as much as possible.He took to wearing sunglasses because he knew how expressive his eyes could be, and he stayed on the fringe of all their interactions, avoiding conversations, and only showing up to things he had to.It was a bitch to get over all the little aftershocks of hurt that came in those days, but after, he was even more determined to mind over matter his feelings and finally stop the game he was playing with himself over Sasuke.

Of course, it didn’t really help that their fans not only thought they were madly in love, as the fallout from their talk show episode was exactly what he thought it would be, but the picture of Sasuke dipping the fan back became a viral sensation, and it was all he seemed to get requests for anymore. 

Every time, Naruto just rolled his eyes and stalked away, irritated by the fresh reminder of the unrequited feelings he could only blame himself for.

Still, time was on his side, and eventually he started smiling when Sasuke had to deal with fans pestering him, delighting in the irritation it caused.As if Sasuke could tell Naruto enjoyed his suffering, though, he had increased his teasing of Naruto, every so often going out of his way to make a comment that was just a little too cute and Naruto had to force his heart not to flutter after.

It was bittersweet.He’d never not want to be friends with Sasuke and continue their usual banter, but sometimes Naruto couldn’t help but be teased in a different way by his words, like Sasuke was flirting, and he couldn’t allow that.He would never be able to get over his best friend if he allowed himself to ever have hope for them again.So he would just wait until Sasuke gave him the perfect opportunity to tease right back, so he could see how it felt. 

They were all due to be meeting in one of the small sitting rooms the hotel had in lieu of a conference room.Naruto was ten minutes late.He never came on time to the meetings anymore because Kakashi was predictably 15-30 minutes late to every meeting, even the ones he scheduled himself.So he wasn’t surprised when he strolled into the room and was the last of the four of them to get there.

“Where am I supposed to sit?” he whined, looking around, glaring at Sasuke who was sprawled out on a chair almost big enough to be a small couch.

Sasuke answered his glare by making a show of patting his lap, and in that second he was so tired of all the _just on the edge_ of inappropriate teasing that he decided to call his bluff and walked over to plop directly in his lap.

Naruto barely had time to register Sakura’s eyes the size of dinner plates before Sasuke was blurting out, “what are you doing?!”

“I’m sitting in your lap?You offered?”He slid his gaze to Sasuke’s, his eyebrows raised in challenge.

“You never take me up on my offers.”

“Yeah well that’s just ‘cause you’re all bark and no bite and I’m tired of it.”

Sasuke looked like he was warring with himself over how to respond before he said quietly, “do you want me to bite?”

For a split second, Naruto’s stomach fluttered, until he remembered just whose lap he was sitting on, and how he’d promised he wouldn’t go there.Still, he couldn’t help himself from leaning into Sasuke’s space and whispering, “maybe just a little.”

Sasuke’s mouth popped open on a little gasp and Naruto felt him tense.In the next moment, he was dumped into the oversized chair and Sasuke was striding stiffly away.Naruto had just been trying to ruffle his feathers, and he’d obviously succeeded.Maybe now he’d dial back on the teasing.

Of course, it wasn’t like Sasuke _knew_ how it affected him.It was just easier on Naruto if he didn’t have to always force himself not to react, especially with the predicament he was in with his feelings.

Sakura cleared her throat and broke him out of his thoughts.When he looked over, she had her eyes narrowed in a look much too motherly for someone his own age.He just shrugged his shoulders.“Now I have somewhere to sit.”

It did kind of suck.How he used to love giving autographs and interacting with their fans, but the events of the last weeks had, hopefully temporarily, robbed him of that joy.Most of their fans either continuously asked weird and irritating things of Sasuke or asked inappropriate questions about him _and_ Sasuke…as a couple. 

Usually he laughed it off or just rolled his eyes and moved on.Sometimes though—

“Sasuke!Can we get a kiss?” The guy was giggling every so often between his words, and for some reason it just set Naruto off.He turned and strode away, Sasuke’s stern ‘no’ doing nothing to soothe his annoyance, as he walked into the building where they were scheduled to do rehearsals in an hour.So what if they were also scheduled to do autographs for the 45 minutes before they went in?Maybe he was having a raw day, his emotions closer to the surface than normal.Either it was allowed or he’d ask for forgiveness later.He didn’t care which.

The heels of his boots squeaked against the marble floor as he walked quickly to the stage, seeking out the closest form of comfort he could find.He was irritated by the comment and irritated by his reaction to it, and it drove him up the stairs to where their instruments were already set up.

Music had always been his solace, the way he dealt with his emotions most of the time.It was a no brainer to seek out his guitar and let his fingers start playing over the strings.

He fiddled around for a while.Letting his hands drift through random notes and riffs while he was absorbed in his thoughts.Eventually, though, he started searching out the chords to one of the songs that’d been stuck in his head.

It was easy enough to pick them out.It was a song he’d always liked, but had been listening to again recently, some of the lyrics hitting just right.He played his way through the song a couple times, walking around facing the back of the stage, before he couldn’t resist whispering through the lyrics.

_What if I walked without you_

_What if I ran without you_

_What if I stand without you_

_I could not go on_

The words were heavy.It was almost too easy for him to find similarities to his own feelings in them as he sang through, swaying with his guitar, his eyes squeezed shut.The longer he sang, the more he could feel the words echoing through his chest right along with the chords from his guitar.By the time he got to the last verse, his voice was pouring out the words.

_You left my side tonight_

_And I, I just don’t feel right_

_But I, I can’t let you out of sight,_

_Without you I’m no one, I’m nothing at all_

Just as he was finishing the last note he turned around, ready to put his guitar back down.The second he opened his eyes, though, they locked on black ones that weren’t supposed to be there watching him, eyes that weren’t supposed to be able to make him feel the things that they always did.

He just took a deep breath and looked away.An emotional day for sure.

The next night they were all standing backstage, minutes from going on, when there was a commotion where security was always posted.

“You need to let me see her!” they heard coming from the door, followed by obvious dissuasion from the guard.Naruto was just looking up to see what was going on when Sakura’s voice called out.

“Ino?!”She ran straight for the door, to see for herself.“Hey!Don’t touch her! Ino, oh my _god_.” 

He could just see the chaos of pink and blond hair as they were obviously wrapped around each other.Ino was Sakura’s girlfriend from back home, and they hadn’t seen each other for the _entire_ tour.It was…Naruto couldn’t even _imagine_.

Of course it was in the mess of that excitement that Kakashi decided to stroll in.“Uh, so any chance that’s not gonna cause delays?” he pointed to the girls behind him, his eyebrows raised toward the three of them.

Naruto couldn’t help but roll his eyes.He guessed it was Kakashi’s job to always worry about things like that, but _still._

“She deserves it,” Naruto shrugged and turned away to set his guitar down to the chorus of Kakashi’s sigh.

“Me and Naruto can stall the crowd, play something,” Sasuke said behind him, and Naruto turned quickly back around.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes for a beat.“Something like what?”

“We learned so many songs back when it was just the two of us.We can sing one of them.”

It was like Naruto could watch the rapid progression of Kakashi’s thoughts, as they touched on all the ways that them playing might drive up sales and make the fans go nuts.An exclusive experience that only the fans at this show would get.The dollar signs must have added up enough in his mind because he nodded his head.“Just one should be enough.You’ve got ten minutes to choose a song.”

This was good, Naruto insisted to himself.They’d be giving Sakura some time before she had to pull herself away from Ino and that’s what any good friend would do.But he didn’t even have to look at Sasuke to know what song he was going to choose.It was arguably their best cover, but it was also—

“You know which one?” Sasuke said, when Naruto had grabbed his guitar again and walked back.

“Yeah, I know.”

“You didn’t—”

“I don’t think I could ever forget.”

It was a song they’d learned in high school, when they’d just settled on the idea of starting a band, and it was still just the two of them.They used to learn songs and sing together, one rhythm guitar and one lead, one singing main vocals and one backup.The particular song Sasuke was talking about, though, was one that Naruto always sang lead on, and he knew it would be a treat for the crowd because he always sang back up for Sasuke but—

“Alright guys, you’re on,” Kakashi cut across his thoughts, motioning for them to walk onstage.

He had no option but to take a deep breath and follow Sasuke out in to the lights.They were met with the usual screams even though it was just the two of them, surely the crowd already guessing it was some kind of surprise. 

“What’s up everybody?!We have a little treat for you tonight before we start our normal show.”The crowd went wild, just at hearing Sasuke’s voice and then even more after what he said.It was always surreal for Naruto, to watch Sasuke work the crowd.He was the definition of antisocial, though definitely by choice, but almost became a different person on stage.It was probably why so many of their fans acted the way they did when they came to meet and greet, not understanding Sasuke’s cold, stand-offish ways. 

Naruto moved to stand around the mic as Sasuke leaned forward to keep talking.“We’re gonna sing you a song, a cover from back when we were just babies starting out so…enjoy.”

When he stood back up he paused, took a deep breath, then his fingers moved and the beginning notes wound around them, though Naruto was still feeling in no way prepared for what was to come.His own hands were moving too, keeping up his part and weaving the song, nervous apprehension pointlessly heavy in his belly. He looked out over the crowd, to prepare for the inevitable.There was no stopping what they’d already put in motion even though he knew the words he would have to sing, knew they would dredge up so many feelings and memories he’d been working hard to erase.The very second his mouth opened to start singing, his eyes locked onto Sasuke’s, like no will in the world could keep them away.

“ _When you make love, do you look in the mirror?_

_Who do you think of?Does he look like me?…”_

And he had to force his gaze away.There was no way he could sing the words and not show how their meaning echoed in his heart, how it twisted him inside to have to put a voice to things he didn’t even allow himself to acknowledge.And the very last thing he needed was for Sasuke to pick up on it. 

So he refused the way he wanted nothing more than to look back, to sing directly to Sasuke all the things he wanted to say.Even as memories of them singing together all those years ago assaulted him, he made himself look into the distance over the crowd.He kept his fingers going.Pretended this wasn’t too much.

Somehow though—when Sasuke leaned forward to sing the last round of the chorus with him, his eyes betrayed him and just that one fraction of a second had him snared.

“ _I don’t wanna touch you too much, baby_

_‘Cause making love to you might drive me crazy…”_

That endless black sucking him in like always.

“ _Love bites, love bleeds_

_It’s bringing me to my knees…”_

He was failing, his feelings were surely written clearly in his eyes, his love plain as day on his face.

“ _Love begs, love pleads_

_It’s what I need…”_

Everyone would know, and for once he couldn’t make himself care.The last words were still fading from his lips, and his heart felt cut wide open.There was no where to tuck away his vulnerability, and he felt himself searching dark eyes, looking against his better judgement for even an ounce of what he felt, reciprocated there.

Sasuke’s own expression was blown open by surprise, suspended as if in time for Naruto to hungrily search over, but before he had a chance to see, the crowd was going wild, and Sakura and Sai were running on stage. 

The noise shook him awake and he felt regret crash down on him.He’d all but outed his feelings in front of thousands of people expecting Sasuke to somehow feel the same.He was an idiot.He had to violently check his urge to run and instead stayed on stage to play his way through their show, no matter how shredded his insides felt. 

He couldn’t even look at Sasuke, the entire rest of their set, and the second they were done, he fled.He ran away from the crowd, ran away from Sasuke, and the feelings he couldn’t keep from welling up in his eyes.

When they hit backstage, Sasuke called after him, but his steps didn’t even falter.He needed to get outside.He needed the wide open sky and the fresh air, the only place that felt big enough for the storm inside his chest without walls to close in on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Naruto runs away pt.2 lol. Much feelings and big unhappy...who can blame him.  
> First song is Without You by Three Days Grace  
> Second song is Love Bites by Def Leppard  
> Just to give credit for lyrics I (obviously) didn't write and so anyone who wants to can hear how the songs actually go (if you don't already :)  
> Thank you to everyone taking the time to comment and keep up with this story!


	5. This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strongly resists the urge to apologize*

“Maybe you should just leave him alone, Sasuke.”Sakura’s voice came from behind him as he watched Naruto all but run away.

They’d just left the stage after a performance he’d been distracted the entire way through because of them, or because of Naruto really. They’d sang together, just the two of them, for the first time in…so long.Just the act alone stirred Sasuke’s heart so frantically in his chest, but the _words_ and the way Naruto had looked at him, he—

“He’s not built for this, Sasuke.It’s breaking him,” her voice was soft but her words were like acid.Could Naruto actually already know how he felt?Could he know and be discomforted by the way Sasuke couldn’t seem to stick just to friendship?Just the thought was enough for nausea to seize his stomach. 

He—was pushing Naruto away.All along his feelings had been driving him and his best friend apart?He couldn’t keep his thoughts from spinning wildly, replaying their interactions from the past months and casting them in a different light.It felt like a sucker punch straight to the chest. He suddenly felt like running, himself.

They were officially at the last show of their first tour, and Sasuke felt like he’d just been coasting.He’d had so much on his mind that everything didn’t even feel real.He didn’t want to admit that he’d been avoiding Naruto, but what else could he really be expected to do?

He’d been thinking so much over the last few days, and he knew that everything was coming to a head, that this wasn’t going to resolve itself without some kind of confrontation, but he hadn’t quite built himself up to do it.Everything was…fine between them.Anyone who knew them, though, knew that fine wasn’t the norm for them.They were volatile, passionate, unpredictable in everything they did.Fine could very rarely encompass that.

Sasuke couldn’t shake the thoughts, as they were once again walking into a hotel to settle in before getting ready for a show.The paparazzi was a constant buzz in the background of his mental reel, no more impactful than the drone of traffic until—

“Hey man, what the fuck?!”Some overzealous papo had reached across the barrier to grab Naruto.Naruto who always gave them the time of day and responded to them with real respect and sincerity.Sasuke felt his mind fog snap.

“Don’t touch him!”In a split second his hands were in the fray, one wrapped none-too-gently around the reporter’s arm and the other pressed flat to Naruto’s chest.He shoved just enough to break Naruto away before tightening the grip of his fingers.“If you ever so much as graze him with your fingertips again, I will personally acquaint your face with the pavement.Get the fuck out of here.” 

The man’s mouth was hanging open in surprise, like he couldn’t believe how things had unfolded, but Sasuke had no mind for him.His eyes briefly met Naruto’s before the blond was turning and stalking away, Sasuke following along, making it impossible not to notice the rigid way Naruto was walking and the tense line of his shoulders.

The second they were out of the way, Naruto spun on him.“I don’t need you to fight my battles!I’m capable of finishing them by myself.”

All the turmoil of the last few days should have stayed his voice, but adrenaline fueled words tumbled from his lips instead.“I know full well you can defend yourself!That doesn’t mean I’ll ever want you to have to do it alone.”

For a second, Naruto looked stricken.His face was twisted with some emotion Sasuke couldn’t name, but then he turned again and hurried away.Sasuke might have followed him if he weren’t rooted to the spot, because he could have sworn he saw the glisten of tears before—

“Men are idiots,” Sakura muttered from her spot behind them.Because of course she was there, just like Sai and Kakashi, because they were in the lobby of the hotel and Sasuke’s thoughts were racing, trying to process what had even _happened_ along with the tumult he was standing among.

The next day he was sitting with Sakura and Sai in the lounge area, celebrating after their very last show when Naruto walked in, his steps faltering until he stuttered in place as their conversation washed over him.

They’d been talking about their big vacation.A two weeks long beach house rental they’d been planning since the beginning, to chill after the tour and talk about their ideas for the future.It was something they’d all been looking forward to but—

“Guys,” Naruto said, though he’d already had all of their attention from his interrupted entrance, “I don’t think I’m going.”Sasuke felt his stomach hit his toes even while Sakura was yelling out questions.

“I just need some time to myself, I think.I’m sorry.”And then he was leaving again, after barely making it through the door in the first place.Before Sasuke could even gather his thoughts, his gaze was full of pink and blazingly angry green eyes.

“This is all. your. fault.”Sakura punctuated her words with jabs to his chest, her finger pointed accusingly.His mouth opened and closed without uttering a word because…what was he supposed to say?“You’re going to fucking fix this, Uchiha.”

“ _Fix_ it?!” Sasuke finally found his voice.“He’s been avoiding me ever since that stupid fucking bet and you think this is _my_ fault?”

If flames could have shot out of the top of Sakura’s head, Sasuke was pretty sure they would have.“You fucking idiot!Naruto doesn’t care about that stupid bet, he cares that you kissed some bimbo fan right in front of him.”

“That fan kissed me!I pushed him away!”

“But you let him close enough in the first place!”

Sasuke was scrambling to keep up, but all his mind kept getting stuck on was… “Why would Naruto even care?!”

That seemed to give her pause.She finally backed out of his space.“You’re the genius, Sasuke.What do you think?”

And that wiped his mind blank.Like total data crash because—what?!His thoughts were blurred even to him they were whipping so fast through his mind, trying to connect the dots and understand just what the fuck she was saying, but finally—

His eyes shot to Sakura’s, wide open with the surprise he felt coursing through him.“He _doesn’t_!”

“But he _does_.”

And Sasuke was gone.Running as fast as his legs would carry him.Because he had to catch Naruto, he _had_ to.

Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that Naruto might—that he might feel the same.His chest was tight with emotions, warm because anticipation was unfurling inside him but in a frenzied way because he couldn’t find him. 

He wasn’t anywhere Sasuke looked, not even in his hotel room when everyone else had made it back later and the frantic way his heart was beating was starting to hurt.

Dissatisfaction sat heavy on his mind, because Naruto had been disappearing a lot lately, but Sasuke felt like shouting his feelings from the rooftops, so he would settle for nothing less than releasing them in all their destructive glory on the blond subject of those feelings.

When he heard the click of a keycard in the door, there was a brief second when his nerves overtook his anticipation.But then Naruto walked through and Sasuke saw his face and suddenly they were gone.

And Naruto just stood there, right inside the door, his hand still on the knob like he’d been paused.Sasuke watched thoughts play over his face in real time.He saw the surprise, the hesitation, before Naruto squared his shoulders with determination and stepped forward to let the door close behind him.

“We need to talk,” Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

“Obviously.”

He had to remind himself that Naruto was still reeling from what had happened on stage, that he was still knee deep in misunderstanding.

“I know this has been a long time coming, and knowing what I know now, I can only kick myself for not saying it before,” he started out, hoping to catch Naruto’s gaze, but he was looking anywhere other than Sasuke.“You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember.I’ve never been so close with anyone else in my life and I know I never want to be this close with anyone else ever again.”

Confusion passed briefly over Naruto’s face before he shuttered the expression away.He still made no move to respond.

“I know I’ve messed up so much lately, with everything going on, but I think I finally understand now.I—first I’d like to apologize because there—because _I_ obviously have been misunderstanding a lot of things,” Naruto looked up at him then, obviously surprised by the direction of Sasuke’s words, “and I never would have intended for you to be hurt by that, but you obviously have been.” 

Sasuke stepped forward then, because he couldn’t bear so much space between them for what he was about to say.“I also need—”he took a deep breath and pushed through how unfamiliar it felt to share so much of himself, to verbalize his feelings so plainly.“I need you to know that you’re everything to me, and that I love you—I’m _in_ love with you.”

For a second the blood rushing in his ears was all he could hear.His heart was pounding, there was a ringing feeling in his teeth that he didn’t think he’d ever felt in his life.

But then the damn broke and Naruto sucked in a breath, just before tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.It was just enough of a reaction for Sasuke to push on, because he was worried he may never get it all out if he didn’t say it now.

“You’re the only one for me.You always have been and if I’m misunderstanding something again just know I don’t expect you to—”

But he was cut off because he was suddenly completely wrapped up in Naruto.He almost stumbled back with the force of their bodies coming together and before he could react, Naruto’s lips were on his and his fingers were in Sasuke’s hair.

It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, but it didn’t take him long to wrap his arms around Naruto too and delve into the kiss just as hard.It made the feelings swirling in his chest sharpen and become that much more intense.Sasuke had yearned to kiss and touch Naruto this way for so long and it was everything he could have ever hoped for.It was so easy to get lost.To get sucked in by the way their mouths slid together, the way Naruto’s tongue was impatiently tracing his lips, the way he groaned when Sasuke opened his mouth to taste him deeper.

But he had to pull away, because his heart was tumbling in his chest with excitement at having his feelings returned and he wanted, _hoped,_ to hear those words back before he let himself be swept away in the storm that was Naruto.“Wait, please, I—” his words were almost lost as he spoke them between kisses.Their bodies were still close and fingers were still woven through his hair.It was almost enough to derail his train of thought, but Naruto must have heard him because he slowly pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, his voice sounding sticky.He let his hands drift down to frame Sasuke’s face.“I just love you so much it hurts,” he whispered, with a sincerity Sasuke didn’t know he needed.His heart felt light and fluttery in his chest even as the weight of those words struck him.

“Naruto,” he said, unable to convey his feelings with more than the tone of his voice.

“I know.We—we’ve wasted so much time.I’ve loved you since the start of high school at least.”

“ _Naruto_.”There was no hiding the way so many things were clicking into place in his head just then.Years.Literal _years_ Naruto had been in love with him.Sasuke wanted to kick himself because if he’d _just_ paid attention, but he’d been beyond oblivious.So focused on just enjoying the moment and trying to make their dreams happen.It had been an embarrassing amount of time it took him to realize most people didn’t want to spend every waking moment with their best friend.Though he could say he’d surely loved Naruto for so long, the amount of time he’d known was…

“Yeah I—” his eyes flicked over to Sasuke’s, “ _yeah_.”

The weight of just how much Naruto’d been through in even the last six months was staggering when he really thought about it.He’d been carrying around his secret feelings for even longer than Sasuke, and he’d obviously been resolved to just burying him.This was what Sakura was talking about, when she’d said it was breaking him.

It was enough to start an ache in his chest, but Naruto wouldn’t have to hide anymore.If Sasuke did nothing else, he would make it up him a hundred times over.

“If I could go back and change it, I would, but I hope everyday in the future can be enough instead,” Sasuke said, as he linked his fingers with Naruto’s and pulled them from his cheeks, so he could press their lips together.

“Your love is good enough, Sasuke.I’ve never wanted anything else.”Naruto’d pulled away just enough to speak, his breath brushing over Sasuke’s lips so he literally felt every single word.It was all Sasuke could do to fist his hands in his shirt and tug them back together.Their mouths met almost desperately, gentle but demanding at the same time. 

Naruto’s fingers were holding him tight as he devoured Sasuke’s mouth, slowly at first, just focusing on his lips, but gradually getting deeper until their mouths were fused together and he thought he could _die_ from the feeling alone. He was slowly losing track of everything around them, of everything that _wasn’t_ them.

This was not at all what he had planned to happen when he told Naruto his feelings, but he couldn’t say that he had a complaint. When they finally broke apart, both of them were breathing heavy in the space between them, their eyes roving over each other’s faces.So many emotions were warring through him as he took in the lips swollen surely to match his own, before landing on blue eyes that were molten and still calling to him.The heat in that gaze settled low in his belly, ramping up the desire he’d already felt building inside him.

The gooey feeling he had just moments ago was melting away, like flames came licking around the edges and now he was happily burning up inside, and then they were coming back together and it wasn’t long before their hands were roaming.And if he felt like the flames were eating him alive, well, he would just have to burn. 

The time for real thoughts was clearly over as his brain focused instead on devouring every flash of pleasure it could, like when Naruto’s teeth would graze his lips or when his hands found their way under his shirt to ghost fingertips down his stomach.

It drove Sasuke to run his own fingers along Naruto’s waistband, slipping just under the edge of his boxers and coasting around, feeling a thrill from even that small of a touch.He paused when he reached Naruto’s lower back, his hands flattening until they were fully pressed against his skin before diving under and filling with the ass that had plagued his dreams many a time.It was almost reflexive, the way he couldn’t help but squeeze, and when Naruto groaned against his mouth, he used his leverage to pull their hips together.

The friction was like a siren call to him and he suddenly wanted to feel bare skin against his, their clothes were in the way and he just wanted them gone.Sasuke reached for the first thing he could without separating their mouths, his fingers hurriedly popping the buttons on his own pants before shoving them down and going to work on Naruto’s. 

The second he’d awkwardly stepped out of them, Sasuke grabbed his hips and pressed them back together.The contact caused Naruto to jerk back from where Sasuke was busy sucking along his bottom lip, his face twisted between surprise and hunger.“When did you even take your pants off?” he said, his teeth clamped down on the lip Sasuke’d much rather be biting himself.

“Are you complaining?”

Naruto slitted his eyes, “no.”Then just as Sasuke was moving to crash their mouths back together, Naruto snorted out a laugh.“Impatient bastard.”

“You know what? I am,” and instead of the kiss he’d been going for, he grabbed Naruto and tumbled him onto the bed.All Sasuke got for that was another laugh, and then he was climbing on too and claiming the kiss he’d wanted before.

It was natural to find a place between Naruto’s thighs, and this time when he thrusted their hips together, he had the leverage of the bed under them, and their erections sliding together was enough to have them both groaning into their kiss.But before long, it just wasn’t enough.As good as it was, he wanted to feel as much of Naruto as possible and their shirts were definitely in the way.By then, even the brief amount of time they had to separate to pull them off felt like torture, but after, just the simple feeling of all their bare skin pressed together was enough to have sparks shivering down his nerves.

Instead of going back to the kiss, he leaned forward to flick his tongue at the corner of Naruto’s jaw and almost grinned at the shaky exhale he got in answer.

For all the time he and Naruto had known each other, they’d thrived off drawing responses from each other, whether it was teasing or fighting or joking.This might have been uncharted territory for both of them, but Sasuke could find comfort in what they’d always been, and he wouldn’t hesitate in trying to earn every response he could.

It was with that in mind that he trailed his tongue across Naruto’s collar bone, making sure to swirl his tongue in the little dip in the middle, before continuing to the next one.When he sucked his mouth around each of his nipples, Naruto moaned, and Sasuke couldn’t resist grinning up at him.But all he got for his cheek was seeing Naruto’s eyebrows drawn low over closed eyes, the ruddy color on his cheeks bleeding down to his chest where Sasuke’s mouth was still occupied.The vision sent a lance of pleasure straight between his legs.

He must have paused too long because then blue was peeking down at him through hooded eyes and he just had to pull away and sit back on his knees, so he could see as much as possible.It was only a consequence then, for him to replace his mouth with his hands.

He let them move down Naruto’s sides, alternating between fingertips and palms, feeling every small dip between his ribs and the gentle raises of his abs.He was definitely absorbed, as he let his fingers play down the slight happy trail, and only when he felt muscles tense under his hands, as he diverted his path to skip down to Naruto’s hips, did he look up and catch the grin being aimed at him.

“Thought you were impatient?”Naruto’s voice rasped as he spoke, betraying him even as he tried to tease.

“Maybe I changed my mind.”

“Yeah well, change it back.”

Sasuke couldn’t help the small laugh that burst from him as he grinned up at Naruto.“Who’s impatient now?”

“You know it’s funny,” Naruto said, dropping his smile and looking at Sasuke’s through his lashes instead, “not so long ago you were offering to bite me and now you won’t even touch me where I want.”

Sasuke felt his mouth drop open at Naruto’s words, even as he was assaulted with the memory of the blond sitting on his lap and teasing him in that sultry voice.“You know what? You win.”And he immediately looked around for Naruto’s bag.

“Over there, front pocket.”In the space of a breath he retrieved the lube, and in even just those few seconds he missed the contact.

Just as he sat back on his knees and opened the bottle, his thoughts reared up and made him hesitate.Naruto was about to let his knees fall open when Sasuke reached out, the brief touch halting him and making blue eyes dart to his in question.

“Listen I—” he took a deep breath to try and dispel the awkwardness he felt twist in his chest, “I’ve never done this so…if I even come close to hurting you or making you uncomfortable, please let me know.”The whole time he spoke, he watched Naruto’s expression.He saw the initial surprise and when it shifted to something more soft.

“Me too,” Naruto finally said, his smile warm in a way Sasuke hadn’t expected, “so we can just figure this out together. No worries.”

And then he did let his knees fall open and it was all Sasuke could do to focus long enough to get the lube spread over his fingers.He took a second to let his dry hand run along Naruto’s leg before he circled his entrance with a slick finger, and when he finally pressed forward, he watched every inch of it sink inside.

It was a marvel to him, Naruto’s body.So many times he’d imagined them doing things like this, but none of his daydreams seemed to mark up to the real thing.He took his time and moved thoroughly, only adding a second finger when there wasn’t a single doubt that Naruto was ready for it.His concentration was absolute and trained exclusively on that connection.

Only when he heard a gravelly plea of,“ _Sasuke,_ ” did his focus break.He was well into three fingers, just steadily stretching and exploring, but Naruto’s voice made him finally look up.When he did, he noticed the wrecked look on his face and how his skin had gone damp where Sasuke’s hand was gripped around his leg.

Maybe he got carried away.But he wanted to take his time doing everything he’d never been able to before.“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I just—I really like it.”He could easily dismiss the low pitch of his own voice and the way he felt like he’d never go soft again, but there was no ignoring the smoky tone of desire dripping from Naruto’s voice.

“That’s fine and all but just…maybe we can go slower next time ‘cause I’d really like to feel _you_.”

_Oh_.Sasuke felt his own cheeks pink at the thought of a next time.Because yeah, he guessed there would be one.And a time after that and so on forever.

“Yeah I—yeah.”At that he removed his fingers slowly, not taking his eyes off their progress for a second.He _definitely_ liked that _._

But he didn’t let himself get sidetracked again.Instead, he was reaching for the lube as Naruto shifted and pulled his knees back.

If kissing Naruto after craving it for so long was enough to shake him apart, he couldn’t imagine the effect of what they were about to do.He couldn’t deny the fair share of dreams that he had been sorry to wake up from, sweaty and bothered by the interruption to his fantasy.Now, just the thought was enough to distract him, but he resisted the temptation.

Instead he grabbed the back of Naruto’s knee, to help hold his leg back, while he used his other hand to line himself up.For a second he paused, his eyes not able to resist locking on Naruto’s, refusing to miss any part of his expression as he pressed forward.He didn’t even dare breathe until the tip was in, and only when he released his breath in a rush did he realize Naruto had done the same.It was almost enough to make him laugh until Naruto’s muscles clamped down tight without warning.

“Ahhh!” he grunted.The pressure around just the head of his dick enough to send a jolt straight to his belly.

“Sorry,” Naruto chuckled, but his voice was tight and Sasuke’s momentary lapse of focus was over in a flash.His gaze went right back to roving over every tiny detail of Naruto’s face, noticing the purposely muted signs of discomfort and renewing his promise to pay attention and make up for his inexperience.

He ran his hands along the back of Naruto’s thighs, and made sure to stay as still as possible.“No, no, don’t.I’m worried about you.”

“I’m okay,” Naruto said, looking stricken.It was on the tip of Sasuke’s tongue to ask him why when he said, “you can keep going,” and he reluctantly let it go. 

He focused instead on moving forward as slowly as he could manage because each inch felt like a vise grip surrounding his dick in the most unreal pleasure he could imagine.When their hips finally met and he could lean forward to press their bodies together, he lost his battle with the moan building in the back of his throat.It was so warm where their bodies were pressed together. 

His expression must have been wide open because Naruto snorted.“That good huh?”

“Just wait until it’s your turn.We’ll see what you have to say then.”Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth as he fought to be still and let Naruto adjust.

“Mhm, we’ll see but for now?”

“Hm?”

“ _Move.”_ He groaned in relief and then at feeling the slick tug of every inch of separation.

His first real thrust forward was a push down the slippery slope of his demise.It quickly wiped his thoughts and scattered any idea of staying quiet with them.He lengthened his thrusts slowly and angled his hips to try and—

“ _There_.Right there, Sas—” It was like a siren call, the way Naruto gasped as his hands shot to his sides to squeeze, his nails tiny pinpricks along Sasuke’s skin.

“Yeah?”His eyes flicked up to lock on blue that could only be seen through a blissed out sliver.He hadn’t bothered speeding up.He’d managed to maintain control until he found the right spot but—

“Yeah, _please_ oh my g—”

—then he let go and snapped his hips forward.He picked up speed with every thrust then and followed Naruto’s signals until nails were scraping his skin instead.The words falling from Naruto’s lips were more broken by the second, and he was failing his own battle with squeezing, not quite able to keep his hands from grasping tightly at the blond’s hips.

It was overwhelming.Just the sensation alone was turning him inside out with pleasure, and every whimper and tremble from Naruto was like water pouring into a well already overflowing.He was high on it. 

He couldn’t resist keeping his mouth busy either.He rained kisses down on Naruto’s neck and licked along his jaw and nibbled on his ear.Anything to earn extra cries tumbling from those lips.Then he dove back to Naruto’s mouth and their tongues tangled messily as neither of them had the focus for a proper kiss.But that didn’t seem to matter.

Sasuke was racing haphazardly toward the edge he knew he was sort of inclined to reach too soon, but he refused not to take Naruto with him, so he pulled back and managed to get enough space between them to wrap his hand around Naruto’s erection.The new position was obviously an even better angle for his thrusts because Naruto cried out almost immediately, his hands scrabbling to grab onto Sasuke wherever he could, his muscles going taut in waves as he raced toward his own peak.

Just as Sasuke felt the unavoidable crash of ecstasy start to wash over him, Naruto clamped down around him, immediately compounding the flash of pleasure already rendering him near senseless.It was seconds before he realized he was yelling right alongside Naruto, and both of them were shaking together.It just kept coming in waves, building and crashing until it felt like forever, like he could literally pass out from the sheer euphoria saturating his nerves.

As soon as he felt the intensity slake off, he fell forward even though his body was still thrumming like a harp played by ten hands.Little aftershocks were jolting his muscles much the same as Naruto’s under him, but his mind was still thoroughly blissed out.

Like swimming through syrup, he felt his equilibrium return.He slowly felt less heavy, felt driven eventually to pull out of Naruto, though he wasn’t nearly ready to lose the contact, so he just rolled them over.He couldn’t keep his hands from wandering either.They were idly trailing across Naruto’s skin, wanting to touch all they could, taking in the last moments of furnace like warmth as he too cooled down.

The ability to speak felt like it was located on another planet.

The silence between them stretched until long after their bodies had calmed and their breathing had quieted, almost long enough for Naruto to doze, until Sasuke snorted against his chest.

Naruto just sighed.“What?”His annoyance was only a tease, which Sasuke would know.

“If you ever say you want me to bite you again, I’ll do it no matter where we are you little brat.”

“Yeah! Well, your teasing was getting out of hand even though I know NOW it was definitely flirting.You’re the brat, not me.Jerk is more like it actually.I’ve liked you for _so long_ , it—”

“I know,” Sasuke said, stopping him midstream.It seemed like he was struggling not to kill their mood, but the edge in his voice was doing it anyway.“I’m sorry.I never would have knowingly hurt you.I was just trying to clue you in gently.”

Naruto snorted.“When have you ever done anything gently, Sasuke Uchiha?”

The only answer he got was a poked out bottom lip, and it was simultaneously the cutest and most un-Sasuke thing to do, all Naruto could do was laugh.

And then, “like?” Sasuke said, puppy dog eyes fully in place.It took him a second to even realize what he was referring back to.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.“I’ve loved you for a long time, Sas, and you know I always will.”

He was so quickly flipped around to his back that he shouted but dissolved into laughter as Sasuke peppered kisses across his face, conveniently pressing against his mouth every time he tried to talk.Eventually he gave up trying and sighed, only managing to slip out a, “jerk,” when Sasuke buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you too…brat.”

“ _Yours._ ”

“Always.”

…

*years later*

Sasuke really couldn’t think of any better way to be spending his time just then.His toes were buried in warm sand, the backdrop of crashing waves was soothing in his ears, and his hair was the definition of wind tousled.His head was tossed back against his beach chair with his hat pulled down to shield his eyes from the sun.The only disturbance in his relaxation was having to dig through the cooler for a drink whenever his current one ran dry. 

He took his time sitting up to do just that, but not before pushing back his hat and glancing over to the blond beside him.It took his eyes a second to adjust to the brightness, but he eventually had no trouble letting his eyes trail over Naruto’s bronze skin glistening in the sun, his own head tossed back and his eyes shielded by dark sunglasses.

He felt a grin tug at his lips as he turned to dig through the ice in search of his drink.Just as his fingers closed around the cool metal of a drink can, he heard a noise of appreciation behind him and couldn’t resist smiling over his shoulder.

“You want one too?”

Naruto just nodded and pushed his glasses back up his nose, making sure to leave no doubt that he’d lowered them to look at Sasuke.“Thanks…husband,” Naruto said, his smile splitting his face as Sasuke finally handed him a can.

He just sighed. “You’re welcome, _Naruto.”_

“Come on, just say it!It feels so nice to finally be able to.”

“Yeah well, I don’t have to address you as that to finally feel the weight off my shoulders.”Sasuke rolled his eyes in Naruto’s direction before leaning back in his chair and tipping his hat back over his eyes.

“I’m really surprised we managed to keep that secret hidden, honestly.God knows we didn’t do so well with others over the years.”

“It probably counts for something that we almost kept it a secret from ourselves.If we hadn’t woken up with the certificate still on the bed between us, we’d probably have never known.”

Sasuke resisted the urge to glance over at Naruto when he didn’t respond right away.It was a minute before he finally spoke again.“Do you regret it?”

Sasuke kept his eyes carefully hidden under his hat.“Regret what? Getting married?”

“No.Running off from our friends and eloping while we were too drunk to really remember.”Naruto’s voice was decidedly more somber than it had been a second ago, but Sasuke still relaxed.

“I couldn’t ever regret marrying you, Naruto.It was the best decision of my life.”

He didn’t get a response, just a shuffle of sound before his lap was suddenly full of sandy blond, warm from the sun.He tipped his hat back just in time to receive a happy kiss on the lips, neither of them able to hide their smiles through the contact.

No, he definitely wouldn’t change anything that led him to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who encouraged me and left me positivity. It means so much <3


End file.
